A small wheel loader used in construction work such as laying and loading earth is installed with a hydrostatic transmission (to be abbreviated to HST hereafter) as a traveling continuously variable transmission, and performs so-called automotive control, which is speed ratio control in which a vehicle speed is increased in accordance with an increase in an engine rotation speed.
JP 2002-372148A, published by the Japan Patent Office in 2002, discloses a control method for a vehicle installed with an HST and an internal combustion engine having an electronic governor for controlling a throttle opening of the engine in accordance with a command signal, in which a target vehicle speed and a target rotation speed of the internal combustion engine are calculated in accordance with a depression amount of a traveling accelerator pedal, whereupon the throttle opening of the internal combustion engine and a speed ratio of the HST are controlled in conjunction.